


My Popcorn and Our Wings

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are enjoying another night together, this time watching a movie. But Sam just wants to play with his Trickster. That leads to a wing grooming and questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Popcorn and Our Wings

"Samsquatch!" Gabriel shouted from the couch, "You got the popcorn, right?" Gabriel fluffed the one cushion by punching it a couple times, taking joy in watching the pillow squish.

"Yes," Sam said, walking into the room. He handed the bowl to Gabriel and pushed the DVD into the player. Gabriel squealed and lifted his hands, as if to be held. Sam smiled and sat back on the couch, then pulled Gabriel close to his chest. 

Sam put his hand in the popcorn bucket and fed a kernel to the Archangel. Gabriel took the piece and Sam fed another piece the man resting on his chest. 

About halfway through the film, Gabriel got grabby and tried to steal all of the popcorn from Sam. Sam grabbed the bucket and extended his arm.

"Sammy!" Gabriel cried, trying to climb Sam to get to the bowl. "My popcorn." Sam smiled and kissed the angels face.

"You will share." Sam said. Gabriel flopped back to where he once was and began to pout. Sam kissed his gold hair and brought the bowl back. Gabriel reached his hand in the bowl and began to feed Sam popcorn.

They went back to the movie and watched for another twenty minutes before Gabriel started to twitch. Gabriel ignored the itch in his back for a minute, but it got more intense.

"Fluffled-feathers?" Sam asked.

"You realize that 'fluffled' is not a word, right?" Gabriel asked as he started to rub his back on the couch.

"But you love it." Sam said. The hunter got up from the couch and lay the angel on his stomach. Gabriel willed his shirt away and then slowly brought his six golden wings out.

Gabriel's primary's were dull and ruffled inwards. Sam noticed that some of his feathers were changing color.

"They do that with the seasons sometimes. Spring."

"So you shed?" Sam questioned with a smirk.

"I will turn you into a moose again, and I will hide Penny from you." Gabriel muttered into the pillow. Sam laughed lightly and then carded his fingers through the first set of wings. 

Gabriel moaned and flapped his middle and lower set of wings as Sam straightened the feathers. Sam pulled his hand away and saw they were covered in gold dust.  _That has never happened._ Sam thought. He brought his hand to Gabriel's eyes.

"What is this?" Gabriel looked at it and flopped his head back on the pillows.

"Wing dust." Gabriel yawned. "Since Mike and Luci are back, that might fall."

"What does it mean?" Gabriel sighed and shrunk himself in.

"When we were in Heaven, before humans, we used to wrap each other in our wings. Gave us a sense of security." Sam stroked the wings and noted that more dust fell.

"So you want to cuddle with your brothers?" Sam looked and found himself covered in the gold dust. Gabriel just whimpered. "You could just ask."

"They won't want to." Gabriel muttered. 

"How do you know that?" Sam asked kindly, moving his hands to the middle set of wings.

"We are older."

"I bet they miss doing that." Gabriel was just silent. Sam peered around the wings and noted that he was sleeping. Sam took a step back and ran to the bunker library quickly. He grabbed a vial and ran back to Gabriel. 

He harvested the Wing Dust and put it to the side. He continued grooming his mate until he woke up. Gabriel just looked around and rubbed his eyes. Sam chuckled and picked the angel up. Sam carried him to their room. He opened the door and was greeted by two sleepy dogs. Sam carried Gabriel into the room and put him in the bed. 

"I'll be back soon." Gabriel just muttered and curled in the bed. Sam left the dogs and his mate in the room. He walked back to the bunker and grabbed his vial. He corked and labeled it, then put it in the 'wings' section. 

"Sam." He heard a voice whisper. He turned around and found his brother coated in black glitter substance. Dean looked at Sam and saw the gold glitter on him. "You too?"

"Yeah. Come here." Sam grabbed another vial and collected the black Wing Dust, donated by Cas. Sam labeled and corked it, then placed it with Gabriel's.

"Holy shit." A pair of voices whispered. Dean and Sam turned to see that Penny and Blake were each covered in Wing Dust. "What the hell is going on?" Dean whispered. 

"Did you see their actual wings?" Sam asked the two of them.

"No." Penny shook her head. She had a light dusting of white Wing Dust on her clothes.

"But it is all over our clothes." Blake supplemented. She was wearing a black shirt that had red Wing Dust all over it. 

"Seriously, what is going on?" Dean asked again. Sam grabbed two more vials and began to harvest Lucifer's and Michael's Wing Dust.

"It's Wing Dust." Sam explained as he wrote on the white vial. "They used to cuddle together in Heaven. Now that they are all together they want to cuddle." Sam placed Lucifer's vial away from Gabriel's and Cas's. "But they are all to dense to ask each other." Sam muttered to the three other hunters. 

The four of them eyed the vials and Penny asked,

"Do you think if we make the vials touch, they will react?" She asked. The other hunters shrugged. 

"How about we grab our angels Wing Dust and then touch the ends together." Dean said as he grabbed Cas's vial of Wing Dust. 

"Like the Power Rangers?" Penny smirked, but grabbing Lucifer's Wing Dust. 

"Shut up." Dean muttered to her. They all tipped the edges of the dust to each other's ends. Nothing happened at first.

But then they started to glow. Suddenly, green dust leaked from each of the vials and wound around the vials. The hunters tried to pull away, but the gold, white, black and red Wing Dust were all being held together by the green dust. 

"What have you done?" a small voice said. The hunters turned and saw Lucifer looking at the four of them. Michael flew to the living of the bunker next and looked at the dust. Gabriel joined next and looked at his feet. Cas was the last to show and began to bounce one of his legs. 

The green dust fell and the hunters could pull their vials away. They looked and saw that each angel was covered in their own dust. 

"Guys." Dean said sharply. "If you wanted to cuddle, just cuddle."

"You cannot do that here, Blake and Penny cannot see our wings without dying." Cas said. 

"Who said we wanted to do that?" Michael muttered. Blake sighed and stomped over to her angel. She looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"You want to. I know that you do. Want to know how I know this?" She didn't wait for an answer, but held up her vial. "If what Sam said was right then you want to." She backed away and all of the angels looked down, not wanting to get in Blake's wrath. 

"Well-" Penny said. She waved her hands. "go on, its clear you can't do it near us." She sighed when they stood there. The hunters looked at each other and nodded. They each walked to their angels and lead them to the living room. Dean and Sam moved the table as Blake and Penny pulled pillows and cushions from various furniture. They kissed their angels and left, with more Wing Dust on them.

The four Archangels stood there for a moment. It was Michael who decided to make the first move. He brought his six red wings, thousands of colors of red., from blood red at the base to ruby red towards the tips.. He sat on the floor and dragged Gabriel close to him. Gabriel responded immediately and brought his own gold wings out. Lucifer walked into the pile slowly. He dropped his white wings and looked at them sadly.

"Luci," Gabriel asked from Michael's side. "What's wrong?" Lucifer looked at his wings closely. They were brilliantly white, silver and shone like a star, but when you looked closely, sulfur and black dirt riddled them.

"They smell of hell." He whispered. Gabriel and Michael both extended a hand and brought him to the ground carefully.

"We will help you, Lu." Michael smiled. Lucifer's Grace brightened at the nickname. He turned and noticed Cas looking at the ground.

"Cas," Lucifer asked. "Come here."

"I'm not part of this." He muttered. Michael sighed and with a thought, whisked Cas in the middle of the pile of wings.

"You are a part of this family." Michael said. "You accepted us."

"Yeah, bro. Now bring your wings out." Gabriel ordered softly.

Cas brought his new wings out and flapped them experimentally.

"They are bigger than my old ones." He said.

"They would be." Lucifer said.

The four of them began to groom their wings. Wing Dust covered the floors and the walls along with the angels. Each of the angels wings were highlighted by their brothers Wig Dust. They groomed for three hours then fell asleep, in a pile of wings.


End file.
